


The best anniversary ever

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Paris, how romantic?





	The best anniversary ever

Our tale starts on Bill and Fleur Weasley's 15th wedding anniversary, they're celebrating it in Paris, on the Eiffel Tower.

Fleur sighed. "Zis 'as to be ze best anniversary ever, wouldn't you agree?"

Bill smiled. "Yes dear, this is the best anniversary ever."

Fleur said, "It's nice to be in France again, we don't get to go very often."

Bill replied, "We can go anytime."

Fleur smirked. "But who would look after ze children?"

Bill told her, "I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind watching them like he's doing for us now."

Fleur stated, "No mon amour, but we'll return one day when zey 'ave all grown up."

Bill responded, "I promise."


End file.
